


Safe and sound

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: " I love soft harry", " unedited", "fuck Voldemort", "wolfstar sideparing", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts begun, Harry knew he was going to die anyway so he acted so carefree to the point where he started hitting on Draco randomly, until one day he found out about Draco's unwanted mission, and because he loves him, Harry decided to help.





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Well, this is by far the best I've ever written, my favorite too. So hope you like it as much as I do, but just for the record, it's unedited, so there's a few grammer mistakes, ignore it please and enjoy ❤️

"What do you mean by 'not interested in girls', Harry? " Hermione asked, frowning when those exact words came out of Harry's mouth out of a sudden.

"I'm gay, queer, into guys. Likes di- " Harry said, before getting interrupted by his friend.

"Don't you dare continue that! We get it so shut up. I mean, you've always been bad with girls anyways," Ron said and Hermione snickered, Harry just looked at his friends, with one death stare both shut up immediately.

"Hermione do you have your potions essay? I wanna copy it, I suck at potions so much and I don’t want to write my own.” Harry shrugged as he talked.

Hermione huffed and placed her essay on the table, giving Harry the usual earful. " Bloody hell Harry, you're 16 for God's sake, can't you for once pay attention to a word Slughorn says instead of copying my essays?"

Harry shrugged again and laid back on the couch as he bewitched the quill to copy what's on Hermione's paper and said,"I have more important things in mind. " 

"Being Quidditch captain doesn't mean you ditch your school work! " Hermione noted, raising an eyebrow with a ‘tsk’ing sound. 

"Look ‘Mione, I'm gonna die sooner or later, Voldemort is gonna kill me either way, so why give a crap when I can simply not?" Harry smiled at her and muttered a thank you before standing up and leaving the common room, heading towards the Quidditch pitch for some time alone.

As Harry walked solo in the corridors he noticed Malfoy- no, Draco heading towards the Room of Requirements, so he followed him instead, just because his gay arse wanted to watch Draco's. No big deal. 

"I know you're here, Harry. " Draco rolled his eyes and entered the Room of Requirements as Harry trailed behind.

"What are you doing here? " Harry asked curiously, but Malfoy just shrugged it off.

"Nothing that concerns you, just chilling. Now what are you doing here?" Draco half smiled.

"Well in all fairness, I followed you because I wanted to see your arse. " Harry smirked, knowing that Draco will blush and hit him, that which he was fairly accurate.

"Shut it Scarhead. I get it, you fancy me..." Draco buried his face in his hands.

"Do I at least get a kiss? " Harry asked flat out smirking. 

"Harry, I swear to Salazar! We're not dating!" Draco groaned, exasperated. 

"That's one thing I'm planning to change. " Harry kept his smirk.

"I'd like to see you try. Arrogant cocky Gryffindor. " Draco scoffed but kissed Harry softly after all.

"Loved that. I'm leaving, also I know what you are doing here so you better not. Thanks, I'm out. " Harry spoke and Draco stood stunned. How did he know ? Does he actually know or was he messing with him? Either way Draco followed Harry out of the Room of Requirements, thinking if he should still do what he was told to do, or not give a crap about it and live the way he wanted it.

Harry was carefree, he didn't give a crap about anything anymore so he did what he wanted while sticking a huge middle finger towards anyone who tells him otherwise except maybe McGonagall ‘cause she would kill him and he respects - (coughs) or actually may or may not fear her a little too much to try.

-

Quidditch wasn't really Harry's passion anymore, his focus recently was Malfoy, and it shows. So instead of fucking up the team, he decided to drop off and make Ginny captain, and he focused on Malfoy and whatever that blond boy was doing.

"The position! The position Harry! I can't believe you gave up Quidditch Captain just because of a little crush. It’s just not worth it. He is just not worth it. " Ron said and frowned as he attempts to write a Transfiguration essay that was meant as a punishment for trying to outsmart McGonagall.

"I'm just not that much into Quidditch as I used to, I'm actually writing songs and playing the guitar now, That's more my thing I guess..?" Harry shrugged it off.

"But what you're doing isn't healthy Harry, you know that he doesn't like you back so why are you still fighting for him?" Ron placed his quill back on the table as he talked.

"I don't know Ron, there's something about him that I can't seem to let go of, he intrigues me. You know, I really can’t stand it when others get too close. I want to have him all for myself and I'm working on that. “ Harry sighed and stood up off the couch, and headed to his dorm.

Harry picked up his guitar, the one Remus bought him for his birthday, and stroked it's sleek white wood before strumming. 

"Everybody's got their demons  
Either wide awake or dreamin'  
I'm the one who ends up leaving  
Make it okay.."

Harry sung, his voice soft and full of emotion, and despite the carefree attitude he's pulling, he's drowning with fear and worry, but instead of showing it, he pours it all in his songs and tunes he usually plays.

"See a war I wanna fight it  
See a match I wanna strike it  
Every fire I ignited  
Faded to grey

Harry kept singing even when he dropped his guitar back on his bed, trying to keep his emotions buried deep down inside him.

"But now that I'm broken  
Now that you know it  
Caught up in a moment  
Can you see inside.. "

He sighed and stopped singing. He left his dorm and headed towards the room of requirements where he was sure he's going to find Draco, but instead of meeting him there, see heard Snape talking with him in a corridor somewhere near. 

"You must complete the task Draco, or else he'll kill you. Have I made myself clear? " Snape asked venomously. ‘What was the task?’ Harry wondered.

" But sir, I can't! I can't kill, taking someone else’s life...I just can’t do it. " Draco croaked out, his voice weak and scared, very different than what Harry has ever heard.

" Draco, you got the mark, and that means you satisfy to the Dark Lord’s needs, or wants, so do that. And keep that Potter away, he doesn't need to get close to you and screw things up. Understood?" Snape said in the same monotoned venomous cold voice. Draco stayed silent, probably nodding but Harry couldn't see him. Snape then turned and walked away, leaving Draco alone. Harry walked over. 

No words were said, but Harry embraced Draco out of nowhere, soothing him as Draco sobbed, letting his walls down and showing Harry a side of him no one else has ever seen.

"Harry you know I'm not a murderer right? You know that I can't kill,” Draco sniffed, looking into Harry's eyes, hoping to see a little bit of faith and safety.

Potter immediately cupped Draco's face, and assured him saying, "Draco I believe in you. I know who you are, and you're nothing like them. You're not a murderer. Not at all ".

Draco lowered his gaze, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks, both his arms swung around Harry's neck.

"Let's go to your dorm Draco. You need to rest... Okay? " Harry asked softly. Holding Draco's waist and smiling sadly, Draco nodded as he let go of Harry and they began walking to the Slytherin's dormitories down in the dungeons.

As soon as they reached the dorms, Draco mumbled the password and they both entered and walked straight to draco's room, Harry then walked with Draco to his bed and stood up to leave.

"Can you please stay?" Draco mumbled. His voice was weak and filled with sadness, and how would Harry reject a sweet little thing like Draco? He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"C'mere, you're too far. " Draco said. And Harry scooted next to him and took his slim pale hands in his.

Draco looked at Harry for a moment then shrugged while muttering "Fuck it why not" then in a swift motion he straddled Harry and slammed their lips together in an unexpected kiss.

Harry gasped but kissed back, then a thought hit him, Draco is sad, he's not okay, and he shouldn't take advantage of that, so he slowly pushed him back, separating their hungry lips.

"Wh-why? " Draco frowned and Harry cupped his face, smiling softly.

"Dray, you're not okay. I can't take advantage of that, alright? " He said as gently as humanly possible.

"Harry I want this. I want you to fuck my pain away. Please, don't treat me like some fragile porcelain, I want you to destroy me until I feel nothing but you, I want to feel you. “Draco breathed out, looking in Harry's eyes, Harry's breath hitched from Draco's words, so he grabbed him by his tie and kissed him roughly as a response.

Draco moaned softly and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth, while Draco's hands tugs slightly at Harry's jet black hair, and grinds slowly against him.

A moan similar to Draco's but a little bit more deeper left Harry's throat when Draco's cold hands travelled under his clothes, touching Harry's bare back.

Harry then pinned Draco's hands over his head and flipped them so that he's on top of Draco, then took off his shirt, throwing aside, then with his mouth he started to unbutton draco's. Exposing his soft pale skin little by little.

"Harry... " Draco whimpered when he felt the warmth of Harry's around his delicate nipple, Harry twirled his tongue around it then trailed kisses, wet, hot, open mouthed kisses down Draco's exposed skin, a trail down to his navel, then back up to his jaw, leaving small purple marks that decorated Draco's perfect skin so beautifully.

"So beautiful... " Harry mumbled against Draco's jaw, then kissed him deeply and passionately while his Hands worked their way to take off Draco's trousers, and stroking his twitching cock over the thin cotton covering it.

"Harry please... " Draco moaned a little loud when Harry palmed and pressed his needy cock. Harry smirked then kisses down his body again until he reached his boxers waistline, he took them off using his mouth, and kissed on Draco's inner thighs.

Draco's moans got louder so Harry took a second to cast a privacy and silencing charms, then continued biting around Draco's soft thighs.

"Harry you fucking tease just fuck me already! " Draco whimpered when Harry got too close to his hole then trailed back to his thighs.

" Patience baby.. you'll get what you want " Harry smirked and muttered a spell. Undressing himself, then with his mouth, he continued to kiss around Draco's body.

Draco breathed heavily and bucked his hips when Harry licked around the leaking tip of Draco's cock, Harry took most of Draco in his mouth then sucked and licked a strip along the length of his throbbing hard cock, then took it out of his mouth.

Harry then lubed Draco's hole with a spell before filling him with two fingers at once, making Draco moans so loud, Harry's fingers stayed still for a minute, then he started thrusting them slowly, stretching him and grazing his sweet spot with the tips of his fingers just to tease him some more, making him buck his hips looking for more.

"Harry.. oh Harry please fuck me.. " Draco begged and moaned, Harry then pulled out his fingers, but instead of actually fucking Draco like he's begging, he shoved his face between his arse cheeks and tongue fucked him.

"Fuck, fuck Harry yes.. damn you're so good.. very good" Draco breathed out between his moans and whimpers, his hands tangled in Harry's messy hair, tugging slightly.

When Draco's muscles tensed around Harry's mouth, Harry took the hint that he's about to come, so he stopped eating Draco's arse, making him whimper.

" Why, why are you doing that" Draco whimpered, Harry smirked, enjoying the way he was edging Draco.

" Now can you please fuck me, with your fucking dick if that's possible ?" Draco mumbled and Harry Chuckled.

" So needy, aren't you Draco?, so needy and ready for my cock up that pretty arse of yours" Harry said in a low, deep whisper in Draco's ear, making him shiver.

"Yes... fuck yes please.. " Draco murmured, and Harry finally decided to actually fuck him, so he lined his prick with draco's hole and pushed slowly, letting out a deep throaty moan.

"Merlin Draco you're so tight.. so good" Harry breathed out and stayed still. Watching Draco's face as he filled him up, eyes fluttered shut, mouth red and swollen, slightly parted, platinum blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, a sight Harry wanted to watch forever.

"M-move " Draco moaned softly, and Harry started moving in and out of Draco, agonizingly slow.

Draco moaned and whimpered, bucking his hips for more, so Harry moved quicker. Now hitting his prostates non stop sending jolts of sweet pleasure throughout Draco's body.

" Faster.. Ha-ah..Harry.. please" was all Draco could say, aside from moaning Harry's name over and over again while his pace quickens and his rhythm got messier with every thrust.

" H-Harry.. 'm close.. so close.. don't stop please. Please don't" Draco cried out, his toes curled and his body shivered and his abandoned prick throbbed as his orgasm approached him.

"Fuckfuckfuck Harry!!" Draco screamed, his whole body trembled as he came, Harry still fucking in him through his orgasm, the clenched muscle around Harry's cock made him come too, filling Draco's arse with warm fluid.

Harry pulled out of Draco, and pulled the blonde for a deep kiss. Then dropped next to him on the bed. Chests heaving up and down. Bodies sweating, lips swollen.

"That was...incredible. " Draco breathed and kissed Harry softly.

Harry smiled and held both of Draco's hands and placed them on his naked chest, then kissed them and brought Draco closer, cuddling him, both boys smiled, snuggling with each other under the sheets.

Harry's hand was tangled in Draco's silky hair, playing with it while Draco nuzzled closer to his chest, letting himself go and fall asleep in between Harry's arms, and with a kiss on top of his head, he was finally feeling safe for once.

Less than an hour was all it took for Harry to fall asleep after Draco, feeling carefree like he usually does, feeling happy, joyful and blessed, as if nothing in the world could hurt them both. As if their lives couldn't get any better.

The nights of the hours passed by. Draco's arms around Harry, and Harry's arms around Draco. Both safe and sound in their intimate cuddles.

Sun rays disturbed their deep slumber after hours of sleep, so Harry woke up to the soft skin of Draco's cheeks against his lips, so Harry placed a soft kiss on the white cheek before untangling himself from Draco's grip, then summoned all his clothes and was about to leave, but then thought against it and laid back next to Draco, admiring his beautiful face and his purple marked neck and just taking it all in. “Mine,” cathay e thought fiercely. 

Draco woke up after half an hour, being annoyed by the sun disturbing his sleep, he groaned and looked to the side and gasped.

"Merlin! Harry you scared the crap out of me " Draco groaned and shoved him slightly.

"What? You didn't want me to stay?" Harry said teasingly and Draco sighed and fidgeted with his fingers.

"I thought you wouldn't want to stay," he mumbled sadly. Harry moved a little closer to him and cupped his face, looking straight into his eyes.

"Draco, if I didn't want to stay, I wouldn't have helped you and be sitting with you here in the first place!” Harry said softly as he caressed Draco cheeks with his thumb.

Draco lowered his head avoiding Harry's gaze, only to get his head lifted up and Harry's soft lips landed on him in a delicate soft kiss, Draco started crying, his tears wetting his cheeks, so what Harry did was wipe them away with his thumb and kisses Draco's forehead, then brought him closer, hugging him as he sobbed and soothing him.

After a while, Draco calmed down and got dressed, getting ready for the day, He and Harry then walked out of the Slytherin‘s dormitories hand in hand, the whole school went crazy. How is Harry, their hope and savior, holding hands with Malfoy, a son of one of the most loyal and faithful death eaters, but the boys didn't give a crap about the stares, all they cared about was each other.

Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall in time for breakfast, all eyes on them, more than the few they got as they walked down the corridors, Harry kissed Draco's cheek then both separated and went to sit at their house's table.

"You and Malfoy?!!! "A yell erupted as soon as Harry sat down, with the speaker’s pupils blown wide and his jaw dropped.

"Well good morning to you too, Ron. " Harry replied pleasantly. He looked at Hermione, who just shrugged and continued correcting Ron's essay while sipping on her pumpkin juice.

"I was just wondering! You could've chosen anyone, but him? " Ron said and shoved some more waffles in his mouth.

Harry picked up a piece of toast and added some jam to it and started eating then answered his best mate  
"I don't know, I love him, I just do. "

And with that, hermione spat her pumpkin juice then said, "Are you serious?? You love Malfoy?"

"Since 14. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. " Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating his food, then stood up and left the hall, walking towards his dorm while thanking Merlin it was a Saturday.

He said the password and the fat lady's portrait swung open, he went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed, his mind wrapped around thoughts on how to save Draco from all the messes he's in, he felt helpless, so in an attempt to clear his mind he picked up his notebook and guitar and continued writing the song he started ages ago.

And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you..

Harry wrote and sang as he established the rhythm he liked, he smiled proudly then closed his notebook and starts singing his favorite songs randomly, clearing his mind of everything else other than the music.

••

The days passed by faster than expected, and Christmas break arrived, Harry was going to spend his Christmas with his family, Sirius and Remus, who were both living in an apartment they bought for the three of them after Sirius was proven innocent.

As soon as Harry got off the train, he hugged his two mates, kissed his boyfriend goodbye and went to meet his godfathers with a big smile.

"I missed you two! " Harry said hugging Sirius And Remus with much love.

"Not as much as we did pup, should we head home now or do you want to grab a bite first? " Sirius smiled back at Harry and Remus watched his husband and his godson with adoration and love.

"I've eaten with Ron and mione and Draco on the train. I'm good" Harry said while all three walked out of the station.

Sirius and Remus shared a look, Sirius smirked and poked Harry's shoulder,  
"So, Draco huh? " He teased.

"Ugh Sirius!" Harry groaned blushing. Obviously not wanting to talk about his love life with his godfathers, and remembering the quick blow job he reserved from Draco in a compartment before the two joined Ron and Hermione.

"Sirius leave the poor boy alone, will you?" Remus chuckled as Harry smiled thanks.

The three of them reached the apparation point next to the train station and held hands, apparating straight to their house.

"Um I'll unpack then join you guys in the living room okay? " Harry said and both men nodded, and Harry left to unpack and change into something more comfortable.

"Now that I finished unpacking, can I ask when is the next Order meeting ? " Harry asked as he sat down on his bean bag in their living room.

"First of all, I still don't know how you feel comfortable in that thing you're sitting on, and second it's in three days, why? " Remus said and handed him a cup of tea and sat on the couch next to Sirius sipping his own. 

"Well Moony, that's called a beanbag and I like it, and as for why I'm asking, because I wanted to know..?” Harry smiled cheekily, and when Remus looked at his smile, he couldn't see anything but James' smile when he used to ask Lily out, or his smile when Harry held his finger for the first time. Memories just hit him.

"Harry I know I say that a lot but you really really look like your father, it scares me sometimes," Sirius commented, and threw an almond at Harry just for the sake of it. Harry laughed a little then stood up to sit between Sirius and Remus, cuddling them happily.

Those three days went by like any other, and the order meeting was in a few minutes, so Harry, Sirius and Remus went to Grimmauld Place where the meetings are now held.

Before anyone could start anything, Harry said he wanted to say something. So everyone's attention was on him when he said "I want to shelter Draco here at Grimmauld Place. "

The whole Order erupted, voices clashing and opinions were held. Harry remained calm and silent until the arguments settled down so he continued.

"He was given a task by Voldemort to kill a certain someone, and he doesn't want to do that task. He said that he doesn't want to join the Death Eaters, but if he didn't do that he would be killed, so I thought I could help my boyfriend. " he said calmly.

Molly Weasley refused, and looked at Harry as if he grew an extra head. "Harry you can't house the son of Lucius Malfoy here! That's crazy!"

Hermione nodded and sided with Mrs Weasley "Harry that's- that's more than crazy, I don't think there's a word for what that is!" She said.

"Actually, there is a word for that."  
retorted Harry, looking straight into her eyes, and she frowned. Harry continued, his voice getting louder by the second.

"It's love. I'm in love with him, okay? If you're looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they want, no matter how much it destroys you, it's love!" Harry snapped. Sirius tried to calm him down and held his shoulder. But Harry continued.

"Is it my fault that I want to save the person I love? All of you are here to save the people you love, so why can't I do the same? Give me a reason, just one valid reason,” he looked at Mrs Weasley and Hermione, and scanned the rest with his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “One valid reason you could give me, not something childish like who his father is, and I would give up on the idea. “

"Relax, Harry, will you?. " Hermione reprimanded, and he looked at her, anger showing in his features, Remus and Sirius watched him silently.

"Harry why don't you see some sense ?! Malfoy is a death eater, we can't help him, and why should we help him?” Hermione asked skeptically and Harry broke the glass cup in his hand.

"Don't you dare saying this again. My boyfriend deserves to be as loved as I am and you're not the one who decides whether to save him or not, and none of you have the right to do this!" Harry bellowed, placing his now bleeding fist on the wooden table they're all gathered around.

The whole table erupted, Mrs Weasley arguing with Sirius, Hermione arguing with Harry, everything was pure chaos, until Remus snapped out of his calm exterior and yelled at them.

"Shut up! Just shut up all of you!" Remus yelled and stood up, his nose flaring in anger. Sirius attempted to calm him down and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"You just don't see sense here don't you ?" Harry has a point, Draco deserved to be saved, aren't what we do is saving people from Voldemort? Shouldn't we take a look at someone other than our friends and family? " Remus continued, still standing up.

"I'm with Lupin here. Everyone should have a chance to live, whether or not you support them. “ Tonks said, and the Weasley twins nodded.

"They have a point Mum, Malfoy isn't as bad as he seems. He is not like his father at all and even a little softie sometimes" Fred chuckled and looked at Harry who blushed a little and sighed.

"Look everyone, I'm gonna save him and shelter him whether you approve of it or not. I respect you all but that's not your decision to make. " Harry said a little calmer, then turned around with Sirius who was shaking his head and pressing a napkin on Harry's bloody palm.

With that, he and Remus took both his husband and their godson back to their home, where they sat to plan what they'll do next, Harry proposed that he doesn't return to Hogwarts, and goes into hiding with Draco. But Remus quickly turned down his idea calling it "dumb and irrational”. 

Their whole night was spent mostly on planning and coming up with ideas, then it randomly took a fun turn where Sirius started teaching Harry how to slow dance after Harry finally showed him how he danced in the yule ball.

The homey feel of belonging and happiness filled Harry when he squeezed between his two godfathers, all three of them cuddling pushing all their worries back for the time being, before waking up the next morning, having to deal with their problems that they can't seem to get rid of.

While Harry slept safe and sound, Draco spent most nights hugging his legs to himself, crying alone in his huge bathroom, inside his huge manor where his darkest nightmares occurred, where the hell is, the screams of the people being tortured by his father and his so called friends haunted him at night, everything felt dark and heavy, nothing like how Christmas should feel.

On Christmas morning, when Draco sat alone on his balcony, admiring the sunrise, a snowy owl arrived and handed him a letter before sitting on his shoulder and snuggle him affectionately and nibbling on his slim pale fingers before leaving back to where she came from.

"Hedwig..." Draco said softly and smiled at the letter in his hands. He opened it slowly. 

" Dear Draco,  
I missed you terribly, I hope you are staying strong and holding on, wolfstar here says hello by the way. Now for the reason on why I sent this now, I want you to tell your mother to not open any letters from school and not let your father do that either, we have a plan. I'll see you at school, stay strong and hold on for me.  
Take care, xx  
H "

Draco hugged the letter tight to his chest and sighed, wondering what will Harry and his stupid hero complex will do, in addition to his two Gryffindor guardians, things are bound to get dangerous and messy. He sighed and put on his silk robe before going down to greet his mother, father and aunt for breakfast, not to mention the dark lord sitting at the head of the table.

"Good morning father, mother. Aunt bella, good morning M-my L-lord" Draco said walking into the dining room, looking down at his feet and sitting beside his mother, at his usual spot, not daring to speak another word.

"Ahh.. here he is, the chosen one himself.. merry Christmas Draco,” the Dark Lord said and chills of fear rested on Draco's skin, his gaze still glued on his empty plate.

"Draco... where are your manners!" Lucius said through gritted teeth, kicking Draco's leg from under the table making him jump a little.

"M-merry Christm-mas m' Lord" Draco stuttered, his eyes still fixed on his plate, too scared to look up.

Voldemort laughed a cold cruel laugh, then placed his wand on the table and with his chin held high, he nodded to Narcissa, who with a snap of her fingers summoned her house elf and with that, Christmas breakfast was served.

Not even 10 minutes in, Draco excused himself and rushed to his suite, feeling himself panicking from sitting in Voldemort's presence, he immediately locked the doors and sat with his back against the door, scared of what may happen to him.

After seeing Draco rush out of the room, Narcissa politely excused herself and followed him quickly, knowing that her son will lock the door, so instead of knocking, she only sat and slid her hand under the door, giving Draco a sign that she's here for him, Draco instantly grabbed his mother's hand and squeeze it tightly before unlocking the door for her.

When Draco opened the door, Narcissa's heart shattered at the sight or her boy, eyes bloodshot and teary, chest heaving from the panic he's fighting, she just hugged him so tight, hoping his broken pieces with fit right back together.

"M-mum, could you please do me a favor? Please mother.." Draco begged when his mother broke their embrace and cupped his face softly.

Narcissa's features softened up and she nodded, "Anything for you my Dragon, anything.."

Draco took a shaky breath and looked at the marbled floor "I want you to keep all letters from school hidden from Father, please, I... I can't do what the Dark Lord ordered me to do..."

Narcissa didn't speak, knowing that he has more to say, but he stepped a little and grabbed Harry's letter and gave it to her to read.

"Read this Mum... I don't know what he's planning to do but I trust him, but can you..? " Draco said slowly, his hands shaking when he handed her the letter, he waited anxiously for her response.

"Okay... be safe Draco, and owl me if you can, I'll deal with your father. Just please be safe" Narcissa replied, a silent tear ran down her cheek before she pulling Draco into another tight hug.

After Christmas break, Draco met Harry at the train first, and as soon as his silver orbs met Harry's green ones, he ran into the latter’s arms as if there's nowhere safer in the world. 

"We are safe, and you'll be alright, Dray" Harry mumbled, his lips soft on Draco's hair. He planted small kisses on Draco’s head as the latter lay in his arms, feeling as safe as it could be. 

"Don't leave me alone, Harry. " Draco whispered, his head buried in Harry's chest. 

"Just close your eyes baby, you'll be alright, and no one can hurt you now. You and I will be safe and sound, Dray. " Harry said softly, playing with a strand of Draco's platinum blonde hair, as the train took them both back to Hogwarts. 

At the Gryffindor's common room, Harry sat with his face in his hands, sighing weakly, overwhelmed with all that's gonna happen in the next couple of days.

Harry was lost in his thoughts, was for once losing his carefree attitude and just taking in all the worry and fear until Mcgonagall called him to her office, where he sat down in a chair in front of her. 

"What you're doing is brave Harry, it’s noble, yes, but it's also so risky and dangerous. I talked to your godparents earlier, and we’ve decided that you and Draco would be transferred to a safe house, away from all traces and the Ministry's record. There is where you'll spend the rest of your year until everything is all settled down. It will all happen around next week, until then, act like nothing is going on, and make sure no letters from the Malfoys gets in the hands of Draco. " McGonagall spoke, not breaking eye contact with Harry, who just nodded along, trying to wrap his head around all of it. 

“Yes, ma’am. May I leave now? " Harry questioned, lowering his gaze. Mcgonagall nodded. 

"Oh and Potter?" Mcgonagall spoke softly just as Harry was leaving, catching his attention one last time before he heads off. Harry turned around.

"Stay safe, son. " McGonagall said, tears evident in her eyes. Harry felt his lips tremble, and instead of leaving back to his dorm, he rushed back to her and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him. 

Harry then left McGonagall's office, and went straight back to his dorm. Not talking to anyone but himself, he walked in his dorm and found none other than Draco cuddled up in his bed, hugging his hoodie tightly, a sight that made Harry's heart skip a beat. He changed into his sleepwear and crawled into bed with his lover, ending the day with a kiss on Draco's forehead, and a peaceful slumber.

As the days passed by, Draco's anxiety multiplied so much that it became almost unbearable. Harry on the other hand tried his best to stay collected, to ease Draco's worries at least, but despite his efforts to remain calm and not to worry, he lay awake every night, thinking about all the possibilities of something going wrong. 

The day they were waiting for has finally arrived. As soon as the sun sat down and the night fell, when all students went to their beds, Harry left the Gryffindor common room carrying the stuff he needed most in his pocket after shrinking them. He then went to the astronomy tower, where he'll meet Draco.

Harry walked up to the tower, only to see his boyfriend curled up and looking out at the stars, and there was so much in his mind that Harry couldn't read, so he approached him and sat next to him. Draco immediately laid his head on Harry's shoulder and stared silently at the stars. 

"What's on your mind, Dray?" Harry asked gently, wrapping his arms around Draco's smaller frame.

"Questions, lots and lots of questions..." Draco replied, lifting his head up from Harry's shoulder to face him. 

"Questions such as..? " Harry trailed off. Draco's gaze fell to the floor and he mumbled something Harry didn't quite get. 

"I couldn't hear you love. " Harry said, his tone soft and warm.

Draco looked at Harry after a minute of silence. “Why are you doing this for me Harry? Am I not just a dirty, worthless Death Eater scum?" He asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

Harry, for once, was at a loss of words. He knew exactly why he's doing that for him, 100% sure even, yet his words came out in a stutter and stumble. He couldn't find the right words to express it. And, he was furious. How could Draco think so lowly of himself? Doesn’t he get that he was about the sweetest boy in the universe and that he deserves the world? 

"I.. Draco... uh... isn't it obvious?" Harry stuttered. 

" Harry.. " Draco said in some sort of a whimper. His hands found their way to Harry's, and tangled them together. 

"I'm doing this because I love you." Harry finally said, Draco's eyes twinkled. He said it. He said the four letters Draco wanted to hear. But his voice suddenly turned serious. “Never, ever, say that again. You are not a good-for-nothing Death Eater scum, Dray. You are about the sweetest and kindest boy to ever exist. Never say that again, okay?” His voice was fierce, yet gentle. 

Without a verbal response, Harry found his lips pressed against another soft pair. The blond was smiling in Harry's arms. He then let go of harry and with all the happiness and honesty in the world he answered.  
" I love you too. " 

It was the last thing Draco said before Sirius and Remus arrived. To their horror, Sirius' arms was bleeding and Remus was struggling to catch his breath. 

"We need to go. Now! " Sirius barked, taking Draco's hand while Remus took Harry’s. There was no time for questions even though there was billions racing through everyone’s heads. 

Soon enough, Harry and Draco found themselves in a cottage, somewhere hidden underground, as they figured.

"What happened to you, Moony? " Harry asked when they landed in the cottage, after regaining his balance from apparating. 

"Death eaters attacked us. We lost them in the Forbidden Forest when centaurs covered for us. " Remus answered Harry's question almost immediately. 

Draco's face turned paler than it usually is. He stuttered while asking, " I-in the forest ?" He panicked, and before he knew it, he was held tightly in Harry's arms. 

"That doesn't matter now, Dray, you’re okay now, we're safe, safe and sound. " Harry held Draco in his arms and calmed him down, rubbing patterns onto his back soothingly and pushing his hair out of his face before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Draco melted in Harry's arms while Sirius looked at Remus happily, reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts, just before the first war. 

Remus held Sirius' waist and kissed his cheek before heading to their room to aid Sirius' injuries, leaving the two teenagers to themselves. 

Draco sighed in Harry's arms then cupped his face and kissed him ever so softly, Harry smiled and kissed him back while wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and pulling him closer, eager to kiss him and love him now that they're both safe for the time being.

Their lips were glued onto each other’s, and Draco's hand tugged softly on Harry's hair while Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's back as their kiss heated slowly, filled with passion, love, lust and need. 

The whole world stopped spinning as the two melted into one another, feeling nothing but each other, and soon enough, their lips parted, still millimeters away while the two gasped for air, smiling at each other. 

"Harry, you did it... you saved me, you saved us.” Draco smiled gratefully.

"No Dray, we did it,we did it together, and nothing else matters, it’s just you and I. " Harry spoke softly and tucked a strand of Draco's platinum hair behind his ear before pecking his lips. 

"I love you Harry, I love you so damn much" Draco whispered sweetly, making Harry's eyes light up and his mouth curl into a smile. 

"I love you too, Draco, now and forever"


End file.
